CHARMED LIFE !
by shanniebelle14
Summary: piper finds out that she's pregnant and worried what is leo going to think ! phoebe also has a new boyfriend and prue has just landed her self a new job promotion !COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 THE NEWS AND TELLING LEO**

All Piper Halliwell could think about was the docter's words " Your pregnant Mrs Halliwell " and that kept going round and round in her head as well as " whats Leo going to think ". The docter was a little worried about Piper as she sat there motionless.

Finally she said " Are you sure ? i mean you can be wrong right ??? " the docter said " no am afraid not ". Then again she sat the trying to let it sink in. Suddenly she jamp up out of her seat and quickly muttered thanks to the docter and ran out of the hospital straight to her car.

She sat there trying to get her breath back and her cell ring,she jamp out of her skin. She tryed to calm her self before answering. " hello ? " she said shakily and still out of breath. " hey sweetie its me how did you get on with the docter". Piper froze oh my god its Leo she thought. " Hey sweetie um i'll tell you when i get home" She hoped he would be satisfied with that and apparentlyhe was " ok hurry up then cause Phoebe and Prue need ur help their painting phoebe's room" . Piper quickly muttered " fine bye sweetie " . With that she slowly drove home .

As Piper walked in she could smell the paint and she felt like she was going to throw-up.But she knew it wasn't the paint it was the fact that she had to tell Leo and her sisters.Leo must have heard her come in and came trotting down stairs " hey sweetheart your home how did the hospital go? ". Piper just said " Lets go into the kitchen and get some coffee then i'll tell you. Leo looked at his with will worry but just followed her into the kitchen and sat down while Piper made a pot of coffee for the two of them. " so what he say " Leo asked again but with more worry in his voice.

Piper took a sip of her coffee before she started to talk . " Well its big news " she said .Leo said " Piper you know you can tell me anything " Piper just looked at him with love and continued " am ... pregnant . Leo didnt know what to do he just sat there shocked and stunned. Piper was wondering what was going through his head how is he going to react she thought .

Then her thoughts turned two all i have to do now is tell my sisters !

HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW THANKS :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 CONGRATS AND SICKNESS**

Piper was first to speak " are you ok leo. are you mad ? ". Leo gave his wife the strangest look and said " WHAT how can i be mad were having a baby" Leo went round to where his wife stood and picked her up and spun her around with joy.Then he pulled her into the most tightest cuddle and then gave her the most passionate kiss ever.

Just then Prue and Phoebe came into the kitchen seeing that their sister and their brother-in-law we really cheery Prue said " hey guys whats going on ?" Piper and leo looked at each other and leo couldn't handle it anymore and blurted out Piper's pregnant . Prue and Phoebe just looked really stunned and shocked . Prue was first to congratiolate by kissing and cuddling her sister and brother-in-law. Phoebe then hurryed back into reality and ran to her sisters and Leo and got in on the cuddles. Piper was relieved every1 was happy 4 her an then suddenly she was wondering why she was ever scared to tell them ?

Leo went to bed that night happy and excited . He didn't expect the news his wife told him earlyer that day but he was really happy even if it wasn't planned.

Piper stirred and woke up and ran to the toilet bloody sickness she thought Leo woke 2 and seeing that Piper wasn't in bed he walked to the toilet as soon as he heard her puking . He walked in and his wife's head was down the toilet " you ok do you need anything cup of tea , cracker ? " as soon as he said cracker she throw-up again. " ok then i wil be down stairs if you need me " and with that he headed down stairs .

Phoebe was already in the kitchen and she said cherrfully " hey daddy- to -be howz mummy- to - be this moring then ?" Leo was just about to answer when Prue came in " hey where's piper " she asked ? Leo answered she's in the toilet being sick " . " aw poor piper " prue and phoebe said .

Piper came slidding in looking really pale and ill and she just sat on a stool in the kitchen . Prue said " Leo said you were sick again this moring " . Phoebe quized " what ?" Prue looked a lil suprised " yeah she was sick most of the night " phoebe just nodded and said "oh" . Leo gave piper a glass of water and she muttered thanks and went into the living room lying on the couch leaving the others to keep on chatting .

HEY GUYS HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 5 lunch date**

Phoebe was getting ready for her lunch date with newly boyfriend Cole .

She decided on a little tank top with ripped jeans she just bought. For make-up she decided on natural.When she was done she looked in the mirror and thought she looked hot .With that she went off to meet cole .

When she arrived in her little pink mini car she saw Cole sitting there waiting patiently for her. She got out and walked over to him as soon as Cole seen her his eyes nearly popped out of his head . " what do i look horrible ?" phoebe teased. Cole looked at her as if she was stupid and said " are you crazy you look wonderful really really beautiful. " . " Thanks, you look really great too " .

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Even though Phoebe has been dating cole for a few weeks now she was still nervous and by the look of it he was too. Cole said " so i hope you have'nt got any dinner plans tonight ." why you wanna take me out to dinner to then" she said . " yeah i do if you dont mind " cole said with teaseness in his voice. " 7o'Clock ok " she asked . " yeah thats fine " he answered .

With that they ordered lunch even had a lil drink to loosen up a little . After lunch cole followed Phoebe home . He got out his car and walked her to the front door and she said " i had a really nice time today cole " yeah me too "he answered .

Cole suddenly grabbed Phoebe in for a passionate kiss his hands groped over her back as she did the same with his. When they both came out for air phoebe said " wow um see you tonight then " and just turned to go in but cole grapped her and kissed her 1 last time before they parted. " yeah see you tonight " with that he walked off her porch and went speeding alone the road.

Phoebe was left wanting more kisses but worried about her dinner date she had later that night ! ." Damn him she thought but keep smiling intill she got inside .

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORRY ITS A LIL SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 FEELING BETTER ,DINNER DATE**

As soon as Piper felt better she got up off the couch and went into the kitchen and got a cup of tea.

Every1 had left Phoebe had her lunch date with Cole ,Prue was at work ,and Leo was up stairs doing up the nursery.

Just then Phoebe came in with big smiles on her face Piper took it she had a good time and that her sister had worried all night for nothing. " Hey pheebs you have a good time " piper asked even though she knew the answer. " Yeah a really great lunch infact he asked me out for dinner tonight 2. phoebe said happly. " Aw thats great " Piper answered and drink some sips of her tea .

Just then the front door slammed with more force that usual. Piper and Phoebe ran to see what or who came through the front door. Seeing that it was prue , Piper and Phoebe we relived "Oh hey Prue "Phoebe said " everything ok? " Prue just looked really pissed off but finally let her sisters in on what was wrong. " My boss said am not working hard enough , that if i dont work harder am fired" she sighed and slumped down on the chair ." Prue your the most hardest worker i know well apart from me " Piper said trying to make her sister smile a little even though she was really annoyed. Prue just got up and cuddle her sister and said " thanks piper" she whispered into her ear and got her stuff and went to her room. Phoebe quickly gave her sister a little peck on the cheek and ran up stairs to get ready for her dinner date with cole .

Piper just curlded up on the chair with a blanket and a pillow and watched a dvd .She thought to her self thank god i feel a little better .

Phoebe had the same problem as this moring she was worried once again about this date with cole but she told herself " just remember how well the date went today ". With that thought in her mind she started running a bath with dove soapy bubbles and went in .

She lay there relaxing for awhile before she started to wash her hair . Phoebe started to wish she had more time to just lie here relaxing but knew she didnt .

So she tore her self away from the warm soapy relaxing water and wrapped a towel round her self .

She decided that she would pick her clothes then dry and cural her hair then the make-up.

She picked out quite a few outfits but she felt she had picked the right 1. She wore a lovely black short designer dress. For make-up she done smokey eyes, big eye lashes quite a bit of eye liner , and a reddy pinky lipgloss. She thought she looked bloody fantastic.

She just hoped cole thought the same. Phoebe headed down stairs 2 see Piper had fallen asleep on the couch , she looked so peaceful Phoebe thought so decided not to wake her and just headed out 2 her car.

When she arrived at the very posh restaurant she seen Cole stand their waiting on her once again. " hey beautiful " cole said as she arrive right in front of him. " hey handsome" she said back in a flirthy gave her a lil peck on the cheek and she giggled before he said "Shall we go in " "yeah " . As the waiter got them seated and got their orders Cole never took his eyes off phoebe .

He thought he was the luckest guy on earth. The waiter brought there order back and left them to it. " hows Piper ?" Cole asked . " She's feeling better" phoebe answered with gladness in her voice as she was quite worried about her sister.

When they were done with their food , and were outside Cole said " you wanna come back to my place ? " Phoebe didnt have to think " yeah " she answered quickly and they headed off 2 his apartment .

HEY GUYS I HOPE THIS IS LONGER FOR 4 PLEASE REVIEW ! X


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 THE MORNING AFTER , NURSERY AND PROMOTION**

The sound of Leo shouting woke Piper suddenly .

She threw off her covers and ran up to the new-baby'sroom/spare room .

" Leo?, i heard you shouting are you ok ?" Piper asked nervously.

Leo's face was screwed up and seemed in pain "yeah am fine it's just i hurt my thumb with the hammer".

"oh right " piper said with a smile spreaded on her face,she thought that it was about time Leo was hurt normaly and that thought alone made her smile.

satisfied with her husband's " am fine really " piper headed down stairs and bumped into Phoebe

. " oh hey pheebs piper said before relising that she had been out all night as she had the same clothes on as last night .

" did you just come in were the hell where you ?" piper asked worriedly.

Then Piper noticed that phoebe's hair was all messed up like she has just woke up and her make-up was all smudged, like she had just had a night of partying and drinking. Piper finally shut-up since she seen Phoebe was going red by the mintue.

" i stayed at Coles last night " phoebe said with embarrassment in her voice Piper just made a ohh sound."Had a good time did yeah " Piper teased.

Phoebe quckly ran up the stairs and headed 4 the bathroom , she turned on the shower and removed her clothes then stepped into the steaming hot water .

Piper just headed to the kitchen and made some breakfast for every1.

Prue came down more cheerful that usaul ." hey prue what you so happy about " piper asked. " remember my problem i had yesderday?" prue asked piper. " yeah...why?" piper asked . " well i dont have to worry anymore as i have been made boss" . " oh god prue thats great " piper said gladly .

" i start this morning" prue said . Piper quickly gave prue breakfast and she was out the door like a flash. Piper just went back into the kitchen and had her breakfast .

She was glad she was able 2 keep it down .

Phoebe was so embarrassed that she had been caught coming in by Piper .

But she was so happy about last night she had no regrets.

It was the first time her and Cole had got physcial.

And she was still on a high.

After her steaming hot shower she got dryed and put on fresh clothes. and dryed n straightened her hair.

Then she started to redo her make-up but obvisly not as full on as last night , just natural.Phoebe headed down stairs 2 find that piper had made breakfast

" ohhh breakfast phoebe said as if she hadnt been fed in a month. Piper looked at her sister and said " oh so cole never made you any breakfast then ?" Phoebe just went red and quickly muttered " no i just came straight home " .

Piper just smiled at her sister in a loving way , Piper decided that she was going to ask she didn't care that her sister would go red she was dying to know about their night of passion " she was cole as good as you thought he would be ?" .

Phoebe wanted to slap her sister but relised that she only wanted to know the gossip and said" yeah it was great " phoebe muttered very quickly and quietly. Piper just lifted up her eye brow as if saying ooohhhh really !.

Just then the phone rang and phoebe was glad to answer it to get away from her curious sister and ran and said " hello" " hey babe you get into trouble for being late " cole teased. Phoebe blushed a little.

"I bumped into Piper when i was walking upstairs "

"Ohh really " cole said again with teasment in his voice.

" So what are you doing tonight " Phoebe said trying despritly to change the subject.

"Ohh am going over to my girlfriends house " cole said lightly.

" oh really is this girlfriend nice looking ? Phoebe said knowing he was talking about her .

" oh god you should meet her she is sooooo hot ". " ohh really" Phoebe said glad that cole thought she was hot .

"So cole you coming round later ?" phoebe asked dying for him to say yes. " yeah actually i was just phoning to ask if i could come round.

" Yeah you can come round . What time will you be round at ? " Phoebe asked pleased that she would be seeing cole soon !

" Around 1 clock ?" cole asked.

" Yeah thats great " phoebe said excitedly.

" Ok see you at 1 bye babe" cole said and hung up.

Phoebe got the jitteres Cole was coming rounf she just hoped that her sisters wouldn't ask anymore questions about her and cole's night of passion ! .


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 THE JOB,AND THE ATTACK**

**Prue walked into her new big office****, she was impressed and happy .**

**Finally all her late nights and lost out dates with andy where worth it.**

**" Prue congrats on your job" someone said as they past her .**

** She smiled as if she was saying thanks in silence. **

**After she got settle in she started on some paperwork she had. **

**When some one knocked on her brand new spanking office door ,she said " come in " . " hey prue " a lady said coming in with a trolly with food on it. "can i help u " prue asked confuzed as she never had a visit from the lunch lady . **

**" well since your a New Big Boss you can order your lunch and i will bring it to you everyday that you are working " the lady smiled . **

**Prue was grateful and glad. " Oh thanks um i will take a tuna biget".**

** " Is this for everytime ?" the lady asked plolitey.**

** " yeah if i want to change it i'll let you know " . **

**Just as prue was about to start work again her new recptionist came in " hey prue sorry to bother you but your sister called and said can you call her back when you have time " "sure which sister called?" . **

**" Um i wanna say Piper but i dont really know. Prue laughted " its ok thanks anyway".**

** With that the woman left .**

** As soon as Prue finished her paper work she sat back and bit into her tuna biget, lovely she thought as she finished it.**

** She decided that she needed a coffee to wash it down and got her belongings and walked out .**

** She went to the little coffe shop down the street . **

**Just as she was heading back to her office her recptionist came over to prue " Prue your sister called again and she said that you have to go home right away theirs a family emergency" ok can you tell jack that i'll be back later as i have to go home and deal .**

** " sure the woman said . With that she ran back to her car thinking so much for a happy day .**

** With that she drove home the quickest way she knew how.**

**" Don't demon's know who's house this is, after all these years they still intend to attack us here ".****Piper complained. **

**" Calm down sweetie you stressing isnt good for the baby". ****Leo told his wife as gentle as he could **

**"piper leo's right calm down we will find the demon and kick its ass " piper just looked .**

**" Fine i will " piper promised.**

** The front door burt open and in entered prue " hey guys whats up " before she can finish the rest of what she was saying she saw the mess the demon attack had made. "**

** Oh my god what happened here are you's all right ? " prue asked worriedly.**

** " where fine just piper's a little pissed of with the mess" phebe said.**

** Prue had to smile , her sister was only worried and stressing about the mess and the real reason she should be stressed is that they never vanquished that demon and its still out there. " ok piper you just sit get some tea...relax .. while me and phoebe go and look in the book of shadows" . **

**Piper just nodded and headed to the kitchen to get her tea while the other when two went to the book .**

**Prue and Phoebe just been looking through the book for a few mintues when phoebe shouted " There thats him thats the thing that attacked us " phoebe said pointing to the book.**

** " Crowl .. prue read , he has the power to throw fire ,shimmer and throw energy balls...Oh and there's a potion and a spell here and it takes the power of three". **

**" I'll get piper to make the potion while you write a summing spell" phoebe said as she headed down stairs. " ok summing spell ok ...**

**"Piper" phoebe said . " yeah what ?".**

** "We need you to make a potion, we need the power of three.**

** " yeah ok what demon was it ?" " crowl" phoebe said. " well ok i'll be right up as soon as i get it ready.**

** " ok " phoebe said and headed to help her sister with the summing spell. **

**" hey prue hows the spell coming along?" . " fine almost done". " ok good " **

**" hey guys i have the potion is the spell done yet? " .**

**"yeah its done " .**

** They say the summing spell and the demon came bursting in with shimming lights.**

** "What the hell " and he suddenly noticed that he was standing in the charmed ones house and he had a worried look on his face .. he threw a fire ball at phoebe and she jumped out of the way, he threw anoter 1 but prue moved it backwards and it hit him and he exploded into flames . **

**When the demon was gone piper ,prue and phoebe where glad he didn't put up much a fight." am going to make a start on lunch " piper said and left.**

** Phoebe looked at her watch " oh its nearly 1 Oclock cole will be here soon" and headed to her room to get ready. **

**prue also went to get ready and decided to stay for lunch and would head back to work after .**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 LUNCH , OH MY GOD PIPER**

**While Piper cooked up lunch ,Prue decided she would help by cleaning the rest of the mess that the demon caused.Before she came down stairs she changed in to a lovely little black strapless dress and wore black heels on her feet. **

**She even re-done her make-up again . The reason Prue was getting so dressed up was cause andy was coming to it wasnt just cole. **

**"Everything is nearly done" piper shouted from the kitchen , Prue and pheobe had set the table and were just waiting on cole and andy. Just then their is a knock at there front door, phoebe said " Ooh i'll get it" and walked fast to the door.**

**"hey " andy said and walked over to prue " hey ". He took her into his embace and hugged her tightly .**

** Cole also said " hey baby " to phoebe quietly into her ears as his hands were round her waist. **

**" Lunch is ready " piper shouted from the kitchen." Ooh lunch is really " phoebe said as every 1 walked into the room were the table was set. **

**When everyone was seated piper came walking in with dinner for everyone . **

**As every1 was tucking in piper stood to go and make tea and coffee for everyone and,she suddenly felt light-headed and fainted .**

**She fell hard to the ground dropping her dinner plate she was taking in to wash, " OH MY GOD PIPER" leo shouted and ran to her side , every1 eles got up to " heal her " phoebe said worriedly " i can't i don't know whats wrong " ." Quick lets get her to the hospital " prue said.**

**As they all arrived at the hospital leo shouted " help " and a nurse came running up to leo and asked a few questions.**

**She began to wake up just as the docter came in with piper's blood test results"Your blood tests are clear you just have to reat more piper or you can risk a miscarrige if you keep going , you stressing isn't good for you or the baby " the docter warned piper. **

**Piper promised to take it easy and not 2 much work round the house and with that promise the docter let her go home .**

**Leo ,Prue and Phoebe rushed round piper for the next few days as if she couldnt do anything !.And to be honest it pissed her off she was sooo bored but if this is what she has to do for her and her baby safety she will .. as long as it takes !.**

**Everyone was in the living room area and talking drinking tea, " guys am sorry about use being slaves n all i will be back on my feet soon .**

**"Piper its ok we will all do what we can as long as you dont get stressed and keep that baby of yours heathly intill its born " prue said for every1. " thank you ..i will " piper said.**

**Phoebe just sat with her hand intwisted with cole's as was prue's with andy , and piper well she had her legs over leo resting and he was massaging her feet.**

**Cole and Phoebe decided to go to Cole's apartment to leave piper and leo alone .**

**Prue and Andy went up to her room ."Dinner was great" andy said as prue was taking off her shoes. **

**"yeah .. it was" . " hey whats the matter " andy said to prue as he notice she was all tence and had a little worried look on her face. **

**" Nothing " prue said. " you can't fool me Prue .. hunny please just tell me " . Prue finally gave in .. " am worried about piper.. i mean she is always the one to stress and she wont be able to stop i know she wont as she is the stresser in the family.." Andy cut prue off as she was rambling by pulling her into a cuddle and kissed her neck " she will,... she has to for her baby and herself ... don't worry hunny she will .**

**He kept kissing her neck as that helped prue relax and he knew that .**

**Phoebe and cole arrive at Cole's apartment. **

**Cole gets the too of them a drink Vodka and coke. He hands phoebe hers and she says " thanks baby " a little quiet than usaul.**

**" You ok hunny". " yeah just tired". Cole looked at her and decided not to push. " ok then do you want to stay here tonight ? ". " what about piper say she needs me". "leo will call and plus she has prue leo and andy , she'll be fine ". **

**" ok then i guess i could use the company tonight !" Phoebe said with a little smile and cole smiled to and they both headed for the bedroom...phoebe thought maybe its gonna be the second time they got pysical and smiled .**

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I KNOW IT ISNT THAT LONG SOZ ! PLZ REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 WORRIED PRUE**

Phoebe woke the next day with cole's arm round her protectovily.

She turned round to see that he was awake already , he kissed her passionatly and she snuggled in closer to him." i wonder how Piper is ?" phoebe muttered to cole."she'll be fine " Cole tryed to smooth." yeah your right... but am gonna call anyway" and she got up and went to the got up and got dressed and decided to make breakfast.

When Phoebe finished talking to leo she went into the kitchen to help cole. " how is she ?" cole asked . " yeah she's fine ... relxing". " good why don't you do that ?" cole asked . " nah am ok . " ok baby" cole said as he took her in to his arms .

It felt safe and fimiliar just being in coles arms now and phoebe was glad . !

Andy woke up to see that prue wasn't in bed , he jamp up got dressed and headed to her office.

He knocked on her door lightly, " come in " she said .

As he entered she was working through lots and lots of paperwork. " hey hunny your here early !". " yeah i ..uh i mean't to come back yesderday but i never so am working through the work that i was mean't to do yesderday".

" ok well after this u want to go get some breakfast ?". andy asked . " yeah sure " she said without looking up.

Andy just nodded and told her that he would pick her up around 11.

As soon as he left prue got her jacket and bag and headed out of her office and told her recptionist she would be back soon .

She drove off .

When she arrived at the pharmacy she went in looking around and finially she came to the thing that she needed... a pregnancy test. I may as well just find out if i am she thought to herself.

When she bought it she ran fast back to her car and sat just holding the lil pharmacy bag...she threw the bag onto the seat beside her and start the car.

She drove back to bucklands and headed to her office. As soon as she sat down Andy came in."Hey hunny you ready ?" andy asked . "yeah" and the two of them headed off .

As they sat down in the lil diner down the road from prue's work Andy still felt as if prue was keeping something from him ,

she was quiet and she is only like that when she is stressed or scared he thought to himself.

It can't be piper as she knew that piper would be fine .. it must be something eles .. he thought.

" So hunny did you get through all that paper-work?" Andy asked.

" yeah well most of it " prue said quietly .

Andy decided that he had to ask it was driving him mad..." Prue just tell me whats wrong ...you haven't been youself. " nothing". Prue muttered.

"Prue please just tell me cause its making you misurabile". " i'll be right back" prue said as she headed to the toilet.

Andy just looked sad that he thought that prue didnt trust him.

Prue locked the door in the toilet.

She took out the pregnancy test .. she thought may as well do it now or never. And she took the test .

She was just waiting on the results.

When it was time she picked up the lil stick slowly and looked at it...

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ..KEEP READING FIND OUT IF PRUE'S PREG :) AND REMEMBER REVIEW XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 OMG PRUE**

Prue had been gone for a long time now and andy was getting worried , just then he heard a loud bang coming from the girls-bathroom.

Andy ran 2 the bathroom and knocked loudly shouting " prue .. hunny are you ok ...prue ".

When she wouldn't answer he kicked the door down and found her lying on the floor." OH MY GOD HUNNY ???" he shouted and ran to her side.

He told someone to call a ambulance.

After a few mintues the padametics arrived and told every1 to move as they tended to her .

One of the padametics found the pregnancy test lying on the floor, " Oh look what we have here ...she's pregnant.

Andy just looked at her as if she where lying. " What are you sure " andy asked " pretty sure but we have to go to the hospital just to make sure" the padametic repiled.

So thats what she has been hiding from me... and thats why she was worried and tense everytime i was around he thought.

.As the padametics took her out 2 the ambulance Andy phoned her sisters to let them know that she has been took into the hospital and they said they would meet him there

.As they burst through the hospital doors Piper,phoebe,leo and cole were waiting .

They all ran up as they seen them entering."Whats wrong with her " piper said louder than her usual speaking voice.

"They don't know thats why they brought her in ...as well as they found a pregnancy test beside her when they were moving her to the ambulance.

"WHAT!.." piper said surpirsed .

" i know ... no wander she has been off these past few days." andy said.

Prue began to wake up when she was in a ward.

" andy " she said weakly and quietly."Am here hunny" andy said."hmm were am i" ."your in hospital" andy answered

.Andy took her hand to his lips and kiss it gently.

Just then the docter came in and told everyone to leave apart from andy so that he could do the scan to see if she was really pregnant.

The docter started up the machine and got a nurse to put the jell on prue's tummy.

Prue just lay there quietly.

Andy holded her hand tighter just to let her know that he was there for her what ever the scan shows.

Piper phoebe,cole and leo were out side in the waiting room .

" I can't believe she never told me she thought she was pregnant " piper said getting more and more tense and worried.

" Calm down sweetie" phoebe said trying to comfort her and stop her from stessing.

Leo stood up and took piper into his arms " pheebs right hunny you need to calm it" he whispered into piper's ear.

" i know i will" piper whispered back and hugged leo more.

Phoebe was holding Cole's hand tight ,Suddenly she stood up and shouted " i can't take this anymore i...we need to know what the hell is going on " .

Cole stood up and also took her into his arms and said "lets go and get coffee".Phoebe just nodded and followed.

Piper and leo just sat down again and chit-chatted for a while.

The docter placed the scan stick over prue's tummy and looked at the screen. " Well prue it confirms that you are pregnant" Prue just looked shocked.

Andy grabbed prue in for a hug." Hunny you ok ?" andy asked as prue didnt really say anything." fine just trying to get my head around it " . " ok am going to see the others i'll be back soon". " ok ". Andy walked out to see piper and the others.

Piper was first to stand and walk over to andy.."whats going on...is she ok??" Piper asked .

"fine she's fine...and she's pregnant". "what oh my god are you serious" phoebe said standing up.

" yeah thats why she hasn't been her self for a while".

Prue was still stunned .. even though she kinda knew before hand it hit her hard..

What if i can't look after it ... what if i lose my job..all these things went round and round her head.

But got knocked back to reality when piper came in.

" hey sweetie how you doing?" piper asked as she sat at her sister's side. " ok...i think.. its just am scared really really scared piper" . " i know sweetie " piper said and took prue into her arms and hugged her ." everything's gonna be fine ..."

Finally the docter said that prue was aloud home and she was delighted as she hated hospitals

She stepped out of her room to see leo phoebe and cole standing their " hey sweetie " phoebe said and gave her a hug "lets go home " cole said.

Soon as they all got home piper and prue got told to relax and put their feet up.

Which they did.Leo made tea for the both of them , " thanks " both piper and prue said .

Leo sat beside piper and took her hand.

Andy had just came off the phone with his mum and she was so excited about they baby and so was his dad.

He came back inside and sat beside prue."you ok hunny?" he asked." fine its just that i need to tell jack" Her partner at work !.

"Ok you want me to come with you?" . " yeah ok !"

They both got their things and headed off.

Phoebe and cole decided to go back to his place just to give leo and piper some space.

Cole unlocked the door and phoebe walked in. " Can i stay tonight?" phoebe asked. " Of course ...your always welcome baby ". And took her into his arms and gave her the tightest hug.Phoebe was glad she had him !

HEY YOU GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THERE U HAVE IT PRUE IS PREGNANT ! BUT WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN BEFORE SHE CAN REALLY BE HAPPY ABOUT HER PREGNANCY ...FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :) PLEASE REVIEW ! XXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 The miscarrige and the loss of a loved one!!**

Prue was very quiet as her and andy headed over to bucklands to tell jack ( her partner in the work place) that she was pregnant.

" Hunny you ok" andy asked."am fine" she repiled sofly,"ok".

Suddenly prue felt the baby kick, she quickly put her hands to her tummy and smiled."Andy..Andy " prue said ,"what ...is everything ok " andy asked worriedly.

"yeah fine ..its just the baby..its kicking" prue said smiling.

" What " andy said excitedly, he puts his hand to prue's tummy and feels it ,a huge smile crosses his face.

Suddenly there's a lot of screaming and all they see is a big truck heading there way CRASH!!!.

When prue wakes up in the hospital with her sisters with her ,with sad faces she knows something is seriously wrong."Piper" prue said weakly .

Piper quick stands up and walks over to her sister."Hey sweetie " piper says. "where am i?? wheres andy",

piper is near tears ..." Am sorry sweetie he didnt make it" .

Prue just looks at her and then screams" nooo no no it can't be true nOooO" piper takes her into her arms and trys to comfort her.

Phoebe cuddles cole with tears streaming down her face.

All piper could say was sorry to her heart-broken sister.

"what about the baby " prue said through sobs.

But prue already knew the answer as more tears flow from pipers eyes

.Prue had spent most of that day crying in pipers arms.

When the docters finally told her she could go she had one last reqest,

"can i see him...please can i say andy".

The docter nodded and took her to where he was .

As prue entered she started to cry again,the docter left her alone to say her good-bye.

Piper and phoebe waited outside for there very heart broken sister.

As prue came closer to andy her crys became hystaical ,as soon as she reached him she took his hand slowly,put it to her mouth and kisses it ,she brushed her hands through his hair and said"i will always love you "

Her hands where shaking now with heartache.

she bent down and kissed him one last time and whispered "good-bye".

With her whole body shaking she walked back to her sisters,too scared to look back,afride if she did she would never let him go.

**HEY YOU GUYS I KNOW USE WILL PROB HATE ME AS I KILLED ANDY BUT I NEEDED TO DO THIS ALL I CAN DO IS SAY SORRY AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ ANYLONGER.AND I ALSO WANT TO SAY SORRY AS THE CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT ! LOTS OF LUFF SHANNIE BELLE ! XXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 8 MONTHS LATER**

Piper sighed,she hated being as big as she was.

she was now 8 months pregnant and her back was killing her.

Prue was copying better then to be expected,she put on a brave face most days but despite that piper was still worried about her.

Phoebe and cole are even closer than ever,she stays with him most of the time and he stays at the manor too.

Piper stood and headed to the kitchen where prue and phoebe were making breakfast for everyone."Morning hun" phoebe said to piper.

Piper just groaned and sat on a kitchen chair."Whats wrong sweetie?" prue asked.

"Being so god damn big" piper said.

Prue and phoebe just smiled and said" dont worry sweetie your due day is coming closer."Not close enough " piper whispered.

Suddenly piper felt a shooting pain and she collapced to the ground."Oh my god piper are you ok ?????"phoebe said and her and prue ran round to piper."i...i..ahhhh"piper screamed as an other pain surged through her.

Leo must have felt pipers pain as he orbed in and said"Piper??? are you ok ?"and ran to her.

Piper just felt another pain and screamed again.

Suddenly something caught phoebe's eye..She grabbed prue's arm and said "Oh..god she's wet her self".

Prue just laughed and said "no ...she hasn't ...her waters have broke..she's in labour".

Leo just looked his eyes wide to the clyde.

Piper was now sweating and in so much pain.

"Maybe we should orb her to the hospital?"Phoebe said.

"No..we planned a home-birth remember?".Phoebe just looked and said .

" oh yea ...i remember now".

"Lets get her onto the table" prue said.Leo lifted her up and carried her over to the table.."ahh " was all piper could say.

"Its ok sweetie" phoebe said as when she came back with Warm towels and water and pillows.

"Thats it piper push !!" prue said .

"Oh my i see a head of dark hair" phoebe shouts.

Piper smiles and says " You do .."."Of course what you expect a blonde" phoebe said mocking her in a jokey way.

Then after one more push a baby boy was out and prue was wrapping him up with a warm towel.

"Here you are "prue said handing the baby over to piper."Oh ..hey lil guy..how you doin ?" piper cooed.

Leo also joined in on the cooing to.

Piper just looked into her new baby boy's eyes.

"What you gonna call him?" phoebe asked.Piper looked at leo..."wyatt cole halliwell" piper said happily.

Leo smiled and said " i love it " prue and phoebe just smiled.

5 years on piper and leo have had 2 more children a boy and a girl.Called chris and melinda.Along with wyatt.

Prue was happily married and had 3 kids with bane.She had twin girls and a boy. They where called paige and payton.Her baby boy was called andy.

Phoebe and cole where also happily married and had 3 children and also one on the way.She had too girls and a boy and the one on the way was a boy.Her girls where called..shannen ,and sienna.Her lil boy was called calum and they had decided to call the baby on the way cole jr.They had all lived happily ever afer ! x !

**HEY YOU GUYS THIS IS IT FINISHD ...I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY...AND AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP..BUT WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF IT WAS HARD.PLEASE REVIEW ...AND LOOK OUT FOR MORE OF MY STORYS THANKS FOR READING !:) LOTS OF LUFF SHANNIE BELLE XXXXXXX**


End file.
